


television heaven

by floralorange



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Its just weed though, Lesbian Sex, Pet Names, Short One Shot, TW self harm scars, a little bit of possessiveness, featuring brunette jan bc we need more of her, its brief though but please be careful, television heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralorange/pseuds/floralorange
Summary: 𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙀𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙝 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙢 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣' 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙡𝙮𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙣', 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙡𝙮𝙃𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙮, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙡𝙮, 𝙩-𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙫𝙞𝙨𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	television heaven

**Author's Note:**

> tw: brief mentions of self harm scars
> 
> i would highly recommend listening to television heaven by lana del rey as this is HEAVILY inspired by that (its not on spotify bc its unreleased but you can find it on soundcloud or youtube)
> 
> also im not abandoning my other fics i promise i just needed to get this out of my system
> 
> once again my tumblr is @ floral0range :)

Cuddled up on a cushion with Jan on the fire escape, sharing a blunt, Jackie admires the other brunette as she inhales then exhales the smoke until it fades into the peachy-pink sky. It feels like heaven on earth.

“Aren’t you cold, honey?” Jan asks once it gets dark. She’s wearing sweatpants and a flannel but Jackie’s only got on a yellow sundress and cardigan, and her legs are freezing.

“I’m a little chilly,” she admits. Finding this unacceptable, Jan climbs into her lap, her ice cold toes against Jackie’s outer thighs making her shiver. Jan kisses her cheek, tells her she loves her and leans her head on Jackie’s shoulder, humming contently. She traces hearts and stars over the old, faded scars on Jackie’s wrists. She relaxes into the younger girl’s touch, finding it comforting. 

She leans in to capture Jan’s plump lips in a kiss. It feels like floating. Jan whines when Jackie breaks the kiss, pulling her back for more. When the actually do have to stop, hazy from lack of air, Jackie smiles dumbly at her girlfriend, her breath heavily.

“The way you’re smiling is so deadly.” She touches her fingers to Jan’s swollen lips and groans when Jan takes them in her mouth and sucks. “Knock it off and kiss me some more,” she breathes. 

And Jan does, she kisses her until Jackie’s skin tingles and her heart feels like it’s going to burst in her chest.

Kissing Jan feels like melting ice cream. She tastes like citrus cough drops and weed. It’s intoxicating and dreamy and all kinds of perfect and she feels fireworks in her stomach that are going lower, lower, lower as heat pools between her thighs. She slips her hand into Jan’s sweatpants to squeeze her ass and Jan arches her back so Jackie squeezes harder. Jan moans into her mouth and threads her hands into Jackie’s hair, and when she tugs, Jackie can’t help but buck her hips. 

“Need you, now,” she whines. She climbs off Jackie’s lap and is half way inside their apartment before she can even process what just happened. She looks at Jan, who’s grinning wildly. “I love you, Jackie, but your hair is hopeless right now.”

She gets up to look at herself in the refection window, “I look like a hot mess,” she groans, her dark curls are sticking up all over the place.

“Come on inside, you crazy child, look at you,” Jan says sweetly, pulling her inside and then straight to their bedroom. Jackie shrugs off her cardigan and then chuckles as the younger woman struggles with the tie on her sweatpants.

“Here, princess,” she coos as she pulls Jan close by the hem of her sweats, “I’ve got it.” She tugs on the string to undo the knot and kisses the younger woman lovingly as she does so. Jan helps to pull off Jackie’s dress and undergarments as fast as she can. Jackie isn’t complaining though, wants all her clothes 𝘰𝘧𝘧. Jan kicks off her pants as she makes her way into the bed, giggling softly while she jumps on it. 

Her brunette waves are fanned out beautifully behind her on the pillows, and the tv in the living room is still on for some reason and muffled music from it can be heard through the walls. Jackie straddles Jan’s thigh and starts kissing her pale neck, leaving as many love bites as she can. She grinds down on Jan’s thigh, moaning as she does so. Jackie’s breath hitches in her ear as she unbuttons the other girls flannel and pinches her pink nipples, causing her to whine loudly.

“What do you need? My sweet baby,” Jackie purrs, loving the way it makes the woman below her shiver in pleasure. She kisses up her jaw and then their lips meet again in a passionate, slow kiss and it’s Jackie’s turn to whine.

“Make me yours, Jackie, please.” Jan tugs at the curled tips of Jackie’s hair and pulls softly, whispering small pleas to the older woman. Jackie groans, Jan knows exactly what to say to drive her crazy. 

“Don’t you know, babygirl? You’re already 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦,” her tone goes from sweet to dominant in just a second and she knows the effect it’ll have on her girlfriend. She toys with the waistband of Jan’s black panties and slips her fingers inside them. She’s 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨. “Fuck,” she groans. Jan giggles in response but it gets cut off with a moan when Jackie starts to circle her clit slowly. 

“Fingers, please!”

“Are you sure princess?”

“Im sure! Please, Jackie!”

“Who do you belong to Janice?” she asks, still rutting against Jan’s thigh. 

“You!” she whines, “I’m yours, all yours!”

“Good girl,” she coos while slipping two fingers into her. Jan cries out in pleasure and pulls Jackie closer to her. She pumps her fingers slowly until Jan stars to get obviously impatient. Jackie understands, she’s impatient too. The friction on her own clit from grinding on her lover’s thigh is nearly pushing her over the edge as well.

“Jacks, harder,” it’s quiet, a breathy whisper that comes out of Jan’s mouth, but Jackie hears it. She speeds up her fingers and then adds a third, adoring the way the younger woman writhes beneath her. Her thumb makes it’s way to Jan’s clit and she rubs tight circles until it pushes her over the edge. Jan’s thighs twitch as she cums and she moans high in Jackie’s ear, babbling, “yours, I’m all yours.”

“That’s right, my good girl, you’re all mine,” she groans, the filthy words bringer her closer and closer herself. She thrusts her hips down on the other brunette’s thick thigh, breathing heavily into her ear. Jan must know how worked up she is because she grips the older woman’s hips, pulling Jackie even closer and increasing the pressure on her clit. She arches her back and her eyes shut on their own accord, she’s so 𝘴𝘰 close.

“You look so pretty Jacks, I’m yours honey, all yours,” Jan whispers lovingly. It spurs Jackie on just enough to make her orgasam tear through her. Her mouth opens in a silent cry and she jerks forward slightly. 

Jan coos at her until she comes down from her high, peppering kisses onto her flushed face. She swipes away a stray tear on Jackie’s cheek with her thumb. Jackie smiles dreamily at her and then she rests her head on Jan’s chest. She toys with Jan’s necklace, it’s silver with a little diamond on it. The T.V is still on in the other room, playing softly and everything’s perfect. The sky is turning a pinky violet now, it’s streaming through the window into the bedroom. Jan starts humming softly and brushes her fingers through Jackie’s messy curls.

“Honey, you are heavenly,” Jackie whispers sweetly.

Shifting so that she can kiss Jan’s plump lips again, she grins happily. She runs her hand up Jan’s little tummy, causing her girlfriend to blush and giggle softly. Jackie decides that there is nowhere on this earth she would rather be than cuddled up to the other woman, kissing Jan’s pink lips until her own feel like television static.


End file.
